


Wants

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Murder, mentions Magda's relationship with Chagal, which has non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Now it's Magda's turn to do what she wants, bite who she wants, and use who she wants.





	Wants

She sat in a filthy New York bar -- not a dance club, as a few others of her kind in the area favored, but a shadowy, falling-apart dig in the Bronx. No pulse of music, no flash of lights, but that wasn’t her style anyway. 

Magda had had time to develop her own style. A couple hundred years at least. Her red hair curled about her deceptively sweet face, and she didn’t even care that it’d reek of cigarette smoke by the time she lay down in her coffin for the morning. She wore a green tank-top and jeans. No worn out finery for her. Even now, she found jeans rather freeing. Skirts just made her feel like -- well, like a country maid, and even if that was what she’d been originally, she didn’t see any reason to carry that identity with her into the present. 

There were a lot of things Magda didn’t like to admit. For example, that she’d slept with that rat Chagal for months before realizing that she could leave him any time she wanted, for whomever she wanted -- his daughter for example. That’d been nice. Or Alfred. She wondered sometimes what had ever become of him, but mostly she looked towards the future.

A man offered to buy her a drink. Magda spun around on her barstool to face him, and his eyes widened, as if surprised at what he saw. 

Magda had standards, but he would do.


End file.
